STICK IT! PHANTOM STYLE!
by midnight-heart
Summary: Sam & Ray are all around tomboys, who love skateboarding & bike riding with their guy friends, Danny & Tucker. What happens when Sam & Ray get in trouble with the law? again! They're force to go to VGA Venus's Gymnastics Academy! It's pure torture!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter of 'STICK IT! PHANTOM STYLE!' So be brutal!

----------

In a suburban neighborhood was a small silence of peace...Yeah right!

Four teenagers were skateboarding and bike riding in an empty pool; the house that was under construction. Most of them were doing some tricks, until three boys came in their skateboards and bike.

,"Isn't it Fenton's crew?" One of them said, as he dropped in the empty pool, interrupting two of the guys skateboarding.

,"Hey! We found this place first!" One of the skateboarding boys said, he had black messy hair that fell over his blue eyes. He had on white T-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and red and white sneakers.

,"This is our turf! Unless you can prove you deserve this place!" The leader said as he gripped the handlebars tighter.

,"We can! Game is Horse! But instead you only have one chance, you mess up then you're screwed!" The other boy responded waving his middle finger at the leader. He had a small Afro under a red cap to the side. He had red T-shirt, a brown shorts down his knees and white Vans, "Show them Ray!"

He pointed to someone with a dark blue hood hiding their face, only showing black bangs sticking out of the hood, holding a skateboard, saying 'Skate or Die!' Whoever the person was, shook their head without any care. The hooded figure pick up its head to point out to another hooded figure on a BMX bike already getting on a ramp.

,"Ray! You lazy ass! Good idea, man!" The guy with the red cap looked at the hooded figure stick up both of its middle fingers and whispered, "Kick rocks, Tuck!!"

,"C'mon Sam! Do your shit!" Tucker called out, as the leader of the intruding skaters came onto the ramp beside the black hooded figure on the BMX bike.

,"Get ready to drop dread! Bet you catch air like a girl!" The hooded figure snorted at him, as it dropped down on the ramp, and did a 360 and bar spin, ending with a quick can can as the figure stood on the other side of the ramp.

The other guy managed to do the 360 but as soon as he started on the bar spin he wobbled a little and fell flat on his face when he attempted to do the can can, "Fine! Have the damn place!" He got up, and once he did he saw the hooded figure's hood fall down. He saw the face of his opponent- _a girl_! Her pale female visage complemented her black hair that fell past her shoulders and purple eyes!

,"I got beat by a girl!" He angrily looked at her, as she turned her head away without caring, looking at the other hooded figure whose hood showed a feminine face with dark blue eyes hidden beneath the black bangs. And out of his anger, he grabbed his own bike and threw it at the constructed house's glass window and suddenly the alarm system sounded off!

,"OH SHIT!!!!" All of them said, as they scattered out of the constructed house. Soon they could hear the police car's sirens were close.

,"Danny, Tuck, run for your goddamn worthless lives!" Ray said as she starting skateboarding as fast as Sam was pedaling beside her. Danny and Tuck starting skateboarding the opposite direction that Ray and Sam went.

Both girls took off their hooded sweaters as they heard the siren's wailing coming in their direction. Sam's bike started to fall and surely so was Sam, but she quickly acted by doing a small number of twist-like somersaults. Ray back flipped off her skateboard as she quickly grabbed it and ran along side Sam.

The sirens sounded closer until the police car was right behind them. They continued to run but this time even faster than before. As they turned to a street corner, but the car was already close to them, "STOP! STOP WHERE YOU ARE! SAM! RAY!"

,"Damnit!" Both girls cursed as they were in a dead end, and were pressed against the police car's hood, wearing two silvery bracelets.

,"Hey, Carl!" Ray spoke as her bangs slightly blurred her vision, "So, how's Sophie and the kids? Doing well I hope." The police officer glared at her, "I should stop talking, since you said 'I have every right to remain silent.' Right?"

----------

,"I'm tired of seeing you two in my courthouse!!" The judge responded angrily. She pushed up her glasses higher on her nose; her curly red hair looked like her head was on fire, and her green eyes dug deep into the two girls sitting by one another.

,"And I'm so goddamn tired of seeing you" Ray whispered, as Sam secretly laughed.

,"What was that Miss Shadows?!" The Judged slammed two thick folders on her bench, taking off her glasses and standing up from her seat.

,"Calm down, Honor M! I said 'I'm tired of being convicted for everything I do.' Not to mention seeing _them _here." Ray eyed her three older brothers and the angered face of her father.

The Judge sat down, "Raven they're here because they are concerned for you." She was shock when Ray and Sam began to burst into laughter.

,"Honor M, our families don't give a damn about us!" Sam said as she slouched in her seat, "Please! They're just here just to know how much money they're loosing and how much to beat out of us!"

,"Samantha!" A woman with red hair glared at the back of her daughter's head, "Watch your manners! I know I've raised-"

,"-You never fuckin' goddamn raised me!" Sam turned her head. Her mother wore heavy make-up, since she spends most of her earned money on herself. Her eyes darted to her father who sat a number of isles away from her mother. She looked back at her mother, "You did not fucking raise me as your own daughter! You raised me like a robot! Fuck, you didn't even raise me! Can't believe I ever called you mom!"

The gavel echoed in the courtroom, "Enough! Enough! That's enough! That's enough of this courtroom drama! Order in the court! Order in the court!"

,"A'ight! I'd like one number three, a large soda and toss in a batch of cookies! So what would you like Sam?!" Ray and Sam laughed, but silenced when the gravel banged.

,"To the bench Miss Shadows! As well as you Miss Manson!" Raven and Sam got up from their seats and went to the Judge, "I've had enough of your foolishness and law-breaking actions. So it's either Juvenile Hall or volunteer work at VGA! What's your choice?!"

,"Juvenile Hall!" Both girls responded in unison.

,"Very well..." The Judge raised her glasses; "You will pay a fine of $50,000 each for destroying a house in construction and volunteer work at VGA!!"

,"WHAT???!!!! NO!!!" Sam angrily responded as the gavel pounded

,"OH, HHEEELLLLL NNNOOOOOO!!!!!"

------------------

Hope u like it! This fan fic was based on Stick It, the movie! And DxS will happen in the next chapter or so! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Torchure by Leotards

Next chapter! SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

----------

An angry thud of footsteps came up the stairs, each step pounded louder than the previous. A drew flew open, as they looked around the room to see a four-poster bed with black and purple bed sheets, a couple of large drawers that held skateboarding trophies, skateboarding and bike-riding posters cling to almost every wall, the windows were draped black, there were large streams of black fabric taped to the ceiling to make a some-what eerie look to the room.

,"Sam, why do you do these things?!" A blonde haired man entered the dark room with great concern. There was a silent response to the black-haired, purple-eyed girl, "Talk to me, Sam. Tell me what's wrong."

,"Everything!" She burst out of her lips as she turned her head over her shoulder. She glared at her father, and then diverted her eyes away from him, as she took off her hooded sweater and threw it on the ground. She grabbed a large backpack, and started stuffing clothes in it, while ignoring her father's presence.

,"Sam, please, I know things are rough but-"

,"But what?!" Sam angrily zipped the bag. She walked towards her dresser that held a small picture of a redheaded woman, a blonde man, and a little black haired girl in a lovely portrait. She grabbed the picture, to only throw it viciously on her dresser, faced down.

,"Just leave me alone! Because once you try to solve my problems, you don't really know you're the cause of it!!" She grabbed some clothes from her dresser, and left with it in her shoulder and slammed the bathroom door.

----------

,"Hey Sam!" Ray said from the backseat of the Lexus car, that had a slightly stern looking woman in a tailored suit and spectacles that fell to the brim of her nose, at the driver's seat.

,"Hey Ray!" Sam walked up to the Lexus, and began to open the back door until...

,"Miss Samantha Manson, I'm ordered to have you two separated. May you sit in the passenger's seat?!" The woman spoke in a soft voice, as Sam annoyingly obeyed not wanting to hear the judge's angry holler.

She sat beside the woman as her face showed no emotion until she saw a dark-haired boy with a Slipknot T-shirt, on a mountain bike; riding alongside the Lexus. Sam gawked at her friend's amusing but stupid actions, "Stop the car!" The woman surprisingly obeyed her, as they headed for a stop sign.

The dark-haired boy, knocked on Sam's window, and slowly the window was lowered by Sam's hand, "Where you headed to?" His dark hair told her that he didn't even bother to get rid of his bed head.

,"Ray and me are heading to Juvie." Sam covered. She saw a boy in a red beret, riding a bike, and stopped neck to the dark-haired boy, "Hey, Danny! Tucker! Just catch up on some big air once we get out."

,"Yeah!" Came the voice of Ray, from the back seat," You guys seriously need to improve your playground tricks! I'm gettin' tired of seeing your third rate tricks!" The boys glanced at her," Now, I ain't sayin' no names- TUCKER! Isn't that right, TUCKER?!"

The boy in the red beret scowled at the blue-eyed skateboarder, as she placed headphones on her ears.

Sam glanced at the dark-haired boy, "How long are you gonna be gone?"

,"A month," Ray responded, as she pressed something on her MP3 player, and glanced at Danny's and Tucker's gawking faces, "It ain't that bad! Just a long four weeks without us!"

Sam looked over her shoulder, angrily responded, "Not helping Ray! It won't be that long, guys! See ya'!" At that point the woman began to drive off, but stopped as quickly as she did when she started the car. She noticed that the boy's hand still gripped t the car.

,"Danny, the only way we can leave is if we go. And we can't go because your hand is still attached to your body!" Ray was about to get out the car, but Sam stopped her.

,"It's alright, Ray." Sam looked at Danny with solemn eyes, "Danny, please, let go."

He released his hand from the car, but deep down he resisted himself to stop the car, as it drove away out of the suburban neighborhood.

--------

Sam and Ray looked disgustingly at the bright red letters that spelled Venus's Gymnastic Academy. Both girls hated the Academy, both for similar and different reasons- they despised being seen as gymnastic robots who 'enjoy' gymnastics, like they were programmed that way.

Sam walked in first, but was quickly followed by Ray, "Let's get this over with, Ray! I don't want us to end up like emotionless beings that speak robot-like."

Ray nodded. She looked up to her, since Sam was a few months older than her- she considered Sam as a big sister, like Sam considered her as a little sister.

They opened the doors to the gymnasium, the first thing that both girls realized were the shocked, surprised faces of freshmen students at the Academy, and the evil, dark faces of the professional juniors and seniors. But there is always one special student that is a great pain in the-

,"Oh, look ladies!" A red-headed, green-eyed girl in a pink leotard said, looking at Sam & Raven then back at the other girls in the gymnasium," It's the National Champion Dropouts of VGA!!" She laughed; some girls followed her while others gave angry looks to both girls.

Raven and Sam pretended to laugh, but Raven walked toward the redhead, who was on the balance beam, "Funny! Comin' from a girl in a pink panther leotard. And future reference pink and red aren't a pretty couple together." The red-head girl stopped laughing and glared at the long, black-haired, dark-blue eyed girl in a Click Five T-shirt, wearing a blue bandana under her LA cap, black knee-high shorts, and black Van sneakers.

,"At least, I didn't screw-up National Championships! " She protested as she did a front flip on the balance beam.

Sam then came up, "But at least we made it to Nationals; you didn't even make it the first round. So, you shouldn't be talkin', Steph."

The redhead girl got off the balance beam and walked toward Sam, "It's Stephanie!! Manson & Shadows, what are you has-beens doing here?" She put her hands on her hips and flipped her hair back.

Raven was about to punch Stephanie, but Sam put her arm in front of Raven. Sam turned her attention to Stephanie, "Simons, we're here for cruel punishment. And why are you still here? You still held back, wanna-be?" Sam and Raven laughed and low five as Stephanie's face grew red of anger and embarrassment, while some of the other girls were either laughing or gossiping.

,"Least my _mom_ can teach me how to be a _mature lady_?" She glanced at Ray, who scowled back at her. Stephanie twitched, as she saw Ray cracking her knuckles in front of her.

,"Well, it looks like you have more learning to do?" Ray smartly said, throwing her bag at the balance beam and looked at the redhead with an arrogant look.

,"Don't get cocky with me Shadows! Better to _have_ a _mother_ than-" She got cut off once both Sam and Ray, looked like they were about to beat the crap out of her!

,"Now don't be rude, Stephanie." A man in his mid-thirties wearing a T-shirt with a VGA golden sticking near his heart and on his back, "Nice to see you again, Samantha and Raven." Raven and Sam cringe at the way he pronounced their names, in his cheery, girl-like voice, "It's been years that I've seen you girls, here at VGA."

,"Wow!! I thought Steph was torture enough, but on the upside we don't have to train with Coach Torres, like last time." Sam crossed her arms angrily over her chest and tried not to think of the torment given to her by her and Raven's past coach.

------------------

Please review! SORRY 4 THE DELAY! I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL!!!


	3. AN: Sorry!

Sorry

Sorry!! But I won't be able to update as soon as I thought! Not only do I have a bit of Writer's Block, but also tons of school projects, and planning my Quincenera! Not to mention the CST and Saturday school and so forth.

I really am sorry but I won't be able to update any of my stories! I hope you understand. All stories will be delayed temporarily, but note that I will try to update any stories if given the time and chance.

Thank you, and I'm sincerely sorry to all my readers

-M!dn!ght


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Home Sickness

Sorry! I've been pretty stuck and preoccupied on what to write next! But I've finally got some inspiration!! So here's 'STICK IT! PHANTOM STYLE!', Enjoy!!

_Italic- lyrics_

--

Watching the other girls continue their practice on the floor and balance beams, she pressed her ear buds in her lobes and blasted Slipknot as high as it could. To her relief, she happily drowned out the giggles of the girls in the room, but she frowned as a hand pulled the wire of her ear buds out of her lobe with force. She glared at the man with her violet eyes.

,"Listen, please, Sam!" His held her ear buds by the wire that was attached to her black iPod, "You'll get this after I'm done talking to both of you."

Rolling her eyes, she saw Raven- sitting Indian-style, leaning back with her palms positioned outward on the blue mat beneath her dark sneakers. Her eyes were bored, looking at the elderly man with no interest but was pretty much listening to his instructions. Her violet eyes looked back at the old man who was now speaking, his directions to both girls, once more.

,"Now as I was saying…Both of you will be here for four to six weeks on court order. You'll be bunking in with two other girls-"

,"I thought it was only two to a room." Her voice spoke through her parted lips; her blue orbs confused by his statement, "What happened to only two people to one dorm room?"

He sighed looking between both rebellious girls; "There's been a few changes since both of you left. You'll both be eating in the Dinning Hall, laundry is done every week whenever you have time, workout begins at eight a.m. to three p.m., with a small break in-between, and you are not to leave campus unless of an emergency or my permission-any questions?"

,"Can we be in sweats?" Her dark eyebrow rose, pushing her cap up.

,"No. Only leotards, Raven." He walked toward the skateboarder and swiped the LA cap from her head, "And no hats during practice."

She glared furiously at him through her azure orbs, as her hair almost fell to her back, but the blue bandana on her head forced only a few strains of her dark hair to back, "And no bandanas, Raven. Take it off." She hesitated, but took off sky-blue headscarf in a flash. Her midnight hair cascaded down her angled shoulders; her bangs hiding her angered eyebrows, and looked away at the man hovering over her.

,"Happy?" She looked up at him in complete distain. Raven never really enjoyed leaving her hair down; because whenever she looked into the mirror, she would see her own mother. She also hated it because it always got in her face, slightly blurring her vision.

,"Very much." He looked between both angered teens, "Let's see where you're at! Sam, go to the fault!"

Sam dragged her legs to the padded runway and dropped her backpack on the floor, beside her black and white DC's. She began running to the vault, and as she was near the springboard, she pushed her feet on the springboard, picking her up to sit on the vault in a casual manner. Her swing forward and back as she smirked at her mentor and classmates, and saw the similar smirk coming from Raven's red lips, "How's that Carson?"

,"Something I wouldn't expect" He shook his head to the female bike rider as she walked towards Raven and sat down next to her, "Raven, go to the vault."

,"It's Ray!" She shouted, as she was the 'starting line' of the blue protected runway. She didn't bother to run, but walk nonchalantly toward the springboard, hopping on it, flipping and making her feet land on top of the vault.

All the girls looked in disgust as both black-haired girls were smirking at one another, "Coach Carson, why are they here! They're just going to ruin our chances in the finals!"

,"They're here because they came out of retirement from a Judge." He looked between Stephanie and a few other seniors who looked at the pair of skaters like they stole the last box of cosmetics.

,"That's none of your business!" Raven looked at the group of girls that formed an entire rainbow of their own leotards as Sam continued to talk, "And don't worry; we're not entering that damn Final! So, that means the real competition won't been on any team!" A few girls looked like they were going to hurl themselves at Sam, but Carson pushed the entire group of angry gymnasts to go back to practicing.

,"We need to talk." He walked away. A tall statuesque man appeared before both girls and threw each of them over one of his shoulder. Both struggled but his grasp was strong. Soon both girls stopped struggling when they realized it was no use.

,"Don't you dare fart!" Raven demanded as he continued to follow the older man.

--

,"Put me down you Tin Man!" Sam was beginning to struggle again.

,"This isn't the real world, Samantha! It's mine!" He heard his voice echoing in what she thought was a large room, "You don't have to appreciate me or any of the other girls but you have to show some respect!"

Both girls felt the contact of the red cushion beneath their slim bodies. Turning over to their backs, they were staring at the hovered form of Coach Carson, and the back of the tall man who had the audacity to grab both girls, walking away.

,"Respect?!" Sam stood up from the scarlet padding as she glared at the wrinkled face of her new mentor, "What are you teaching? Is this how you respect people, throwing them over his shoulder and invading their space?"

Raven rose from where her body laid, and put two thumbs up to the gray-haired man, as a form of her sarcasm, "Well, now I'm learning!"

,"Goody! Both of you haven't changed!" His eyes glanced at both girls. Sam sat herself on the balance beam and Raven leaning back to the beam, "We have rules here! We have rules for training!"

,"The reason we have rules and coaches is because this is gymnastics." Both girls ignored the man's words and looked at one another, secretly smiled. The huge form of the male coach stood between both black-haired tomboys, "Hey!"

,"That was rude." Sam breathed in and sighed as the man walked a few steps back to look at how she was sitting on the beam.

,"You have to respect the laws!" She leaned back to the beam, and nodded her head. She looked at the man, who was still chewing his gum; a force pushed her legs up and made her to fall head first to the sea of red padding. She grunted angrily as she stood up, "Like the Laws of Gravity!"

,"What's your point?" Raven looked at the man who was now leaning over the spot, where Sam was seated.

,"I want both of you to come back at eight o'clock to train…" He saw how Sam was about to walk about but gently pulled her elbow to look at him, "Or I can call the Judge and you two can share bunk beds in jail. It's your choice, all right." He reached into his pocket, and held the iPod in the palm of his hand, and threw it to Sam, who caught it. His right hand went into his other pocket to toss Raven her cap and bandana.

Sam walked as Raven followed, "Don't expect us to train tomorrow!"

,"Lose the attitude, tomorrow!"

,"Lose the gum!"

--

,"I give us, two-three days 'til we kill half of the student body!" Raven giggled as she curved her body like a spider. She looked at the upside down Sam who wore a pout with her chin on her right knee as she sat on her rolling chair, "Sam?"

She didn't respond. Raven pushed her arms up, making her upper torso rise as her feet move backward to catch her balance. She walked to the violet-haired and sat on her purple sheets. Her violet eyes hadn't move from her concentration on the white carpet floor, "Sam?"

,"Huh?" Her head picked up as she looked into the deep azure orbs of her friend. Her midnight hair was on her right shoulder, and her PJs consisted of black basketball shorts, and an oversized navy blue Spider-Man T-shirt. Her eyes showed concern.

,"Sam, you've been quiet for some time. Are you al'right?" Her eyes focused on her movements. Violet eyes became aware, and placed her leg on the carpeted floor, as she moved the wheels of the chair in a certain pattern.

,"I'm just…homesick." Her eyes looked at the window, so Ray won't try to decipher her emotions, "I want to feel the air on my exposed face, and be satisfied that I've mastered not only one trick but five. I want to feel the exhilaration of the ramp as I grip my handlebars in excitement and the anxiety of my heart pounding against my rib cage."

Homesick? Her head cocked to the side, pushing some of her dark locks to her back; she also missed the feeling of her skateboard going down a hill in a high velocity. She understood how Sam felt. Her bike was her life as hers was her skateboard; having it taken away was like living in a world without oxygen…Her thoughts led on to the only two males that respected and lightly joked of their tomboyish-ness.

,"I miss them." She looked at the dark orbs of the skateboarder as she replayed to the time they've been together, "I miss our wanna-be 'ladies man' Tucker, and our protective Danny-man. I miss how Tucker made fun my lack of femininity, and how Danny always fixed my board whenever I broke it trying to do a new trick." Her red lips curved in a small smile. She shut her eyes as she walked to her white bed sheets and plopped down dramatically.

,"Do you miss them, Sam?" Sam glanced at the Raven's whose eyes were still closed, "We're suppose to be all tough and everything, but even the people who seal their hearts have those they care about- just because they don't talk about them doesn't mean they don't have any…Besides we have a soft spot for those two idiots!"

The side of her lip pulled upward as the tired Raven's eyes were still shut but giggled. Her mouth opened, "Yeah, we can't help but have a soft spot for those village idiots. Those sweet village idiots."

,"'Night Sam." She drifted to sleep and was soon breathing lightly like she always did when she was in a deep slumber.

,"'Night Ray." She walked to the window that she had been staring at. Suddenly the night sounds made a melody that reminded her of the one-time band of her, Ray, Danny, and Tucker. She smiled as her purple eyes gazed at the evening sky. She walked to her purple sheets and laid her head on the cotton pillow, shutting off her lamp, and silently singing the lyrics as she feel asleep_, "__And I'll remember you when I see a star fall from out of the blue. Shine bright (shine bright). 'Cause I'll be thinking of you…"_

--

PLEAZE REVIEW! It might've been some time but at least I updated!

I DON'T OWN 'STICK IT', DC SHOES, OR THE SONG THINKING OF YOU BY DC2 (Cory in the House) Sorry, but I had that song in my head 4 a really long time!


End file.
